super_minecraft_kartfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Kart 2: Minecraft Kart 64
Minecraft Kart 2: Minecraft Kart 64 '''is the second installment in the Minecraft Kart series. It is the sequel to Minecraft Kart 1: Super Minecraft Kart and the prequel to Minecraft Kart 3: Super Circuit. It is exclusive to the Playstation 4, releasing in June 3, 2003 for Japan, October 7, 2003 Europe, and April 12, 2004 for America. It is a reference to Mario Kart 64 for the Nintendo 64. It introduces Snow Golem and Iron Golem and has retro courses from the previous installment. It introduces the Shell Cup, the Banana Cup, the Leaf Cup and the Lightning Cup, (but not as Downloadable Content). Instead, these four cups are availible from the start, just like the nitro cups. The four new items are the Boomerang Flower, the Jukebox, the Cape Feather, and the Blooper. It is also the first game to have unlockable characters. However, the 36 starter characters race on the track. There are 40 courses in the game, 5 races per cup. Highland Woman returns as the race announcer for the second time. '''Grand Prix Like the previous game, mobs can get any trophy. This time, there are eight cups, but the rules are still the same. Time Trial Like the previous game, the mob can set their record and beat it. Multiplayer One player's mob can win against another player's mob in Vs Race, Vs Grand Prix, Balloon Battle and Coin Runners. Cups Mushroom Cup Logo.png|Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Logo.png|Flower Cup Star Cup Logo.png|Star Cup Special Cup Logo.png|Special Cup Shell Cup Logo.png|Shell Cup Banana Cup Logo.png|Banana Cup Leaf Cup Logo.png|Leaf Cup Lightning Cup Logo.png|Lightning Cup Nitro Tracks [[Mushroom Cup|'Mushroom Cup']] Spider Island Frappe Snowland Creeper Mesa Wolf Forest Koopahari Desert Flower Cup Skeleton Pinball Sherbet Land Wither Skeleton Jungle Zombie Woods Blaze Savanna Star Cup Enderman Planet Slime Plains Magma Cube Mountain Cave Spider Snowland Zombie Pigman Volcano Special Cup Cake Taiga Pizza Mesa Choco Mountain Durian Turnpike Rainbow Road Retro Courses Shell Cup PS3 Choco Island 1 PS3 Watermelon Woods 1 PS3 Cloudtop Cruise PS3 Choco Island 2 PS3 Donut Plains 1 Banana Cup PS3 Minecraft Circuit 1 PS3 Donut Plains 2 PS3 Watermelon Woods 2 PS3 Choco Island 3 PS3 Vanilla Lake 1 Leaf Cup PS3 Watermelon Woods 3 PS3 Choco Island 4 PS3 Vanilla Lake 2 PS3 Minecraft Circuit 2 PS3 Choco Island 5 Lightning Cup PS3 Choco Island 6 PS3 Wolf Beach 1 PS3 Minecraft Circuit 3 PS3 Wolf Beach 2 PS3 Spacedust Alley New Characters Snow Golem Iron Golem Returning Characters Go to Minecraft Kart 1: Super Minecraft Kart#Racers to see the 36 returning racers. Classes 50cc 100cc 150cc Mirror 200cc New Items To see the probability to get any of the forty items, see Minecraft Kart 2: Minecraft Kart 64/Item Probabilities. Boomerang Flower Jukebox Cape Feather Blooper Returning Items Go to Minecraft Kart 1: Super Minecraft Kart#Items to see the 36 returning items. Red Shell Artwork- Mario Kart Wii.png|Red Shell Triple Red Shell.png|Triple Red Shell Blue Koopa Shell.png|Blue Koopa Shell Triple Blue Koopa Shell.png|Triple Blue Koopa Shell Winged Blue Spiny Shell.png|Blue Spiny Shell Boo.png|Boo Yellow Shell.png|Yellow Shell Triple Yellow Shell.png|Triple Yellow Shell Instrument Block.png|Instrument Block Item Box Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Item Box Fake Item Box.png|Fake Item Box Blue Fake Item Box.png|Blue Fake Item Box Purple Mushroom.png|Poison Mushroom Giant Mushroom.png|Giga Mushroom Mini Fern.png|Mini Fern Mega Fern.png|Mega Fern Ice Flower.png|Ice Flower Fire Flower.png|Fire Flower Super Minecraft World - Raccoon Leaf Artwork.png|Raccoon Leaf Mushroom.png|Mushroom Triple Mushroom.png|Triple Mushroom Golden Mushroom - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Golden Mushroom Rain Cloud - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Rain Cloud Snow Cloud - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Snow Cloud Thundercloud.png|Thundercloud Lightning Bolt - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Lightning Bullet Bill.png|Bullet Bill Blue Chain Chomp.png|Chain Chomp Red POW Block.png|Red POW Block Super Horn.png|Super Horn Spiny Shell.png|Spiny Shell TNT.png|TNT Micro Mushroom.png|Micro Mushroom Green Shell.png|Green Shell Triple Green Shell.png|Triple Green Shell POW Block - Mario Kart Wii.png|POW Block Blooper Artwork (Mario Kart Wii).png|Blooper (New) Jukebox.png|Jukebox (New) Boomerang Flower.png|Boomerang Flower (New) Cape Feather.png|Cape Feather (New) Battle Courses Rooftop Volcanic Island Block Fort POW Block Factory Differences From Mario Kart 64 Like its predecessor (which has some differences from Super Mario Kart), Minecraft Kart 2: Minecraft Kart 64 has a lot of differences from Mario Kart 64. The Cape Feather is present in this game. 200cc is present in this game. This game introduces 4 new cups. This game introduces retro courses from the previous installment. The Blue Shell is more common. The Boomerang Flower, Cape Feather, and Blooper are present. Trivia This is the first game to have retro courses and unlockable characters. This is also the first installment to introduce new items. This game introduces Iron Golem and Snow Golem. This is the second installment to ban females: just like the previous game, it is a males only game. The retro tracks are the 20 tracks from the previous game. Category:Males Only Games Category:Games Without Females Category:Karting Games Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Japan Category:Europe Category:America